


My husband is a werewolf

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi lupi [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery, Werewolves, human slave
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le vicende di Peter e del suo primo schiavo.Partecipa al DIES SCRIBENDI.Titolo: My husband is a werewolfRating: NSWFWarnings: Furry; Sexual SlaveryNumero parole: 4153





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Padre e figlio

 

Le stanze del palazzo erano illuminate da fiocchi di neve di magia che rischiaravano l’ambiente con una soffusa luce blu scuro. Vagavano per i corridoi, addensandosi soprattutto nell’ampia sala del trono, andando a sbattere contro i numerosi arazzi con il simbolo reale che pendevano dagli ampi soffitti a volta di legno.

Le pareti erano ricoperte da raffigurazioni rupestri in oro, che rappresentavano scene di caccia di lupi mannari e truculenti massacri di vittime umane.

Un grande lupo mannaro si alzò da uno scranno di legno scuro, a cui erano appese delle sfere ognuna raffigurante una casata dei suoi vassalli.

Attendendo che un suo simile si avvicinasse, fissandolo con gli occhi dalle iridi oro chiaro.

Il lupo mannaro appena giunto si arrestò davanti a lui e si grattò il petto muscoloso con gli artigli ricurvi, affondandoli nella folta peluria.

La sua figura era imponente, ma non quanto quella dell’altro lupo, in piedi come lui su due zampe.

Quest’ultimo lasciò cadere un pesante scettro d’osso dipinto sullo scranno.

“Padre, io non voglio…” gemette il più giovane, dalla peluria grigiastra.

“Peter, non sei più un cucciolo. Se oggi non farai la tua scelta, ci penseremo io e tua madre” rispose il padre. Indossava una pesante corona d’oro, decorata da smeraldi e rubini, ma nell’alveolo più grande e centrale, al posto di una pietra preziosa, c’era un occhio giallo e ferino che si allargava e stringeva.

< Thalia deve avergli già ricordato che giorno è. Solitamente ci tiene molto a non essere scortese nei miei confronti. Temo più per affetto che per la giusta etichetta > pensò il sovrano.

“Padre, non posso condividere questa tradizione” disse Peter, dimenando la folta coda.

“Smettila di identificarti con quegli ‘animali’” ordinò l’Alpha, assumendo un cipiglio infastidito. Il suo pelo nero era lucente.

“Se noi fossimo al loro posto?” gemette Peter, arruffando il pelo.

“Non potremmo mai esserlo. Quegli schiavi ci sono inferiori in tutto” ringhiò l’Alpha. Le sue zanne erano immense e le sue fauci capienti.

< Non si opporrà ancora a lungo. Teme troppo la scelta di mia moglie Thalia e il mio giudizio > pensò.

< Dannazione! Razza diversa non vuol dire necessariamente razza inferiore! > rifletté Peter.

“D’accordo, ma sappi che mi dà la nausea il pensiero che i venditori neanche li vestano. Loro non hanno la pelliccia” ringhiò, abbassando le orecchie.

Il sovrano si passò una zampa sul muso e scosse dolorosamente il capo.

“È questione di trasparenza, così noi acquirenti sappiamo il vero valore della merce” rispose con tono di ovvietà.

Guardò suo figlio negli occhi e Peter abbassò lo sguardo, la pelle sul suo muso si piegò in una serie di grinze.

“Va bene, ma non voglio che nessuno metta in dubbio la decisione che oggi farò!” ruggì.


	2. Cap.2 Marito e moglie

Cap.2 Marito e moglie

 

Il re sospirò pesantemente, massaggiandosi il collo.

Alcuni fiocchi di neve bluastri si erano andati a conficcare nella parete sopra il letto, illuminando la camera da letto.

Un fresco venticello filtrava attraverso la finestra spalancata, i lunghi rami degli alberi della foresta si protendevano neri e spogli verso la camera. Su alcuni di essi erano appollaiati dei corvi addormentati.

< Mi sento ricoperto della stessa unticcia polvere che ricopriva le tende dei mercanti. Si sono tutti arricchiti con gli schiavi, perché non vanno a vivere in un posto equiparabile ai loro averi? Perché continuano a vivere in quel modo disgustoso? > si chiese il sovrano.

“Nostro figlio non diventerà mai né un Alpha, né un re” ruggì.

La regina era stesa su un fianco, mollemente, i seni coperti da una peluria candida.

< Il solito melodrammatico > pensò, roteando gli occhi.

“Thalia… Lo ha fatto di proposito. Ha preso un maschio! Anzi, il maschio più sparuto, femmineo e gracile di tutto il campo” ringhiò il re.

“Wallace, non è certo il primo a preferire un maschio“ rispose la regina. Il re si voltò verso di lei, ma la sua figura era in parte coperta dai veli candidi semi-trasparenti appesi intorno al talamo.

“Ha la schiena deturpata, segno che ha tentato di fuggire una volta di troppo. Scialbi occhi e capelli marroni, niente di speciale in positivo, ed è sottopeso di almeno venti chili” borbottò Wallace. Scostò alcune stoffe utilizzando delicatamente le unghie nere e dure.

La regina mosse lentamente la coda, andando a sfiorare la propria coscia muscolosa e definita, le sue gambe erano lunghe e slanciate.

“Però è giovane e, tutto sommato, sano. Sistemandolo un po’ non è neanche brutto, per chi ama il genere. Inoltre, molti schiavi sono smagriti e puzzolenti all’inizio” disse con tono accondiscendente.

“Lo ha fatto solo per innervosirmi. Fin dall’inizio ha puntato la tenda più lacera e con meno schiavi a disposizione. Ha ignorato tutte le schiave sterilizzate e addestrate all’accoppiamento per quello sgorbio” ringhiò il re. L’occhio al centro della corona lo fissava, con la pupilla ferina dilatata, aprendosi e chiudendosi rapidamente. L’oggetto regale, insieme allo scettro, era appoggiato sul comodino finemente intarsiato, ma che riportava segni di graffi evidenti sulla base. I piedi del letto erano mangiucchiati in più punti e abbandonati in diversi punti della stanza c’erano ritratti di Peter cucciolo o adolescente.

“Hai voluto tu scegliesse da solo. Se avessi permesso a me di farlo per lui, adesso avrebbe molto di meglio.

Però è il primo schiavo, gli servirà per cambiare idea sul volerne altri. Timido com’è nostro figlio, è già un successo ne abbia preso uno” disse Thalia con tono saggio.

“Vedremo. Si è chiuso in camera con quello scherzo della natura” si lamentò il lupo, stendendosi sul letto accanto alla compagna.

Quest’ultima gli leccò voluttuosamente il muso e Wallace le sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi in un ghigno di desiderio.

< Lei riesce sempre a mantenere il contegno, in qualsiasi situazione. Mi chiedo perché gli dei le abbiano concesso la grazia di un solo cucciolo, avrebbe dato vita a una stirpe fiera.

Mi chiedo, infatti, Peter da chi abbia preso. Tutte quelle insicurezze derivano forse da me? Ho sbagliato qualcosa nella sua crescita? > s’interrogò.


	3. Cap.3 Peter e Erè

Cap.3 Peter e Erè

 

Alla luce dell’alba che filtrava dalla finestra socchiusa, i fiocchi di neve di magia brillavano di un bianco abbacinante e ruotavano rapidamente su loro stessi, dando vita a scintille e scie luminose.

Peter osservò lo schiavo immergersi lentamente, gradino dopo gradino, nell’immensa vasca di acqua calda. Aveva l’aria stordita dalle troppe luci e dai fumi profumati.

Peter si sedette alle sue spalle, osservando la linea serpentina della sua cicatrice candida, che risaltava sulla sua pelle abbronzata. Le narici del suo tartufo nero, pronunciato ed umido, si dilatavano tremando.

< Anche se puzza di preda, voglio trattarlo bene > pensò.

“Non ti farò del male. Sono gentile” lo rassicurò.

“Nessun lupo è gentile” esalò lo schiavo. Aveva una voce roca e spezzata.

< Avrà al massimo quindici anni, ma ha una voce più adulta della sua età > pensò Peter, trasalendo. < Non si abbina al suo aspetto gracile, ma lo rende… più affascinante >.

Peter abbassò un’orecchia, ingoiando un guaito, e rizzò l’altra, facendola tremare.

“Se mi hai visto aggressivo, laggiù al campo dei mercanti, era solo perché disapprovo tutto questo. Avrei voluto sbranare quel venditore per come trattava voi umani” spiegò, cercando di mantenere un tono garbato.

Lo schiavo giocherellò con la catena che penzolava dal pesante collare di metallo, tenuto fermo da due pesanti chiodi, che aveva al collo.

Peter glielo sganciò e lo appoggiò sul bordo della vasca, il giovane si sedette su un gradino più alto, avvicinandoglisi. Sul suo collo spiccavano i graffi lasciati dall’oggetto.

Peter gli prese il mento con la zampa, sentendo le ossa del ragazzo sotto i cuscinetti. Aveva il viso ossuto, ma non per questo più affilato, o la pelle meno morbida.

< Tutto in lui, anche lo sguardo, sembrano sul punto di diventare polvere, ma non la voce. Forse lo specchio della sua anima > rifletté.

“Come ti chiami?” lo interrogò.

“Potete rinominarmi come desiderate, padrone” rispose lo schiavo. Arrossì quando il lupo mannaro gli leccò la punta del naso con l’apice della lingua umida e rosa.

“Voglio sapere il ‘tuo’ nome” specificò Peter, con voce profonda. Alla luce delle innumerevoli lampade magiche, a forma fiocco di neve, brillavano i suoi denti aguzzi e candidi.

“Erè” esalò il ragazzo, sentendo il fiato bollente del lupo mannaro su di sé.

“Allora, Erè, benvenuto a casa” disse Peter. Gli lasciò il mento e gli accarezzò la guancia, affondando la zampa nei suoi capelli sporchi e aggrovigliati.

< Chissà se sa cosa vuol dire > pensò. Scese a sua volta nella vasca, bagnando i propri peli, lasciando che l’acqua grondasse dal suo corpo muscoloso. < Vengono tolti ai genitori appena nati e cresciuti nei recinti >. Condusse Erè con sé fino all’ultimo gradino e qui gli fece chiudere gli occhi. < Svezzati, cresciuti e addestrati. Nominati solo per comodità, alle volte chiamati solo con dei versi >. Iniziò ad insaponarlo.

“Gli s-schiavi… lavano i padroni…” esalò Erè.

“Lasciatelo fare” lo pregò Peter, massaggiandogli le spalle.

“Lo prenderò come un vostro ordine” disse Erè, sentendo che l’altro gli insaponava anche i capelli, massaggiandogli la testa.

< Spero che questo nome gli faccia comprendere che non voglio togliergli quel poco che ha. Anche se si fosse semplicemente nominato da solo > finì di riflettere Peter. Lo lavò e lo prese in braccio, lo condusse fuori dalla vasca e lo stese. Si allontanò di un paio di pesanti passi e si scrollò, facendo schizzare acqua tutt’intorno e arruffandosi il pelo umido. Recuperò un asciugamano e la utilizzò per asciugarsi, raggiunse Erè.

L’umano si fece asciugare completamente, porgendogli il bacino e Peter distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato dalle sue nudità.

“Ti va di vestirti?” chiese, andando a posare di nuovo l’asciugamano. “Ti ho preso una camicia, puoi iniziare abituandoti a quella”.

< Probabilmente è tutta una farsa, ma mi conviene approfittarne > pensò l’umano, stendendosi completamente a faccia in su sul pavimento.

“M-mi farebbe… strano… A-ammetto… Già non sono abituato a parlare così tanto, padrone” rispose.

“Va bene, Eré, ma ad una condizione. Chiamami Peter” ordinò il lupo mannaro con tono bonario. Muovendo l’indice su e giù.

“Sì, padron Peter” rispose Erè, sentendo la punta delle orecchie bollente.

“Peter lo prese tra le braccia, Eré si avvinghiò a lui con braccia e gambe nude, affondando nel pelo. Il suo membro strusciò contro il corpo massiccio del lupo mannaro.

“Me lo farò bastare, per ora” disse Peter, sostenendolo con un solo braccio.


	4. Cap.4 Wendy

Cap.4 Wendy

 

Il cortile era illuminato da fiocchi di neve verde scuro conficcati nelle travi di legno, che lampeggiavano sinistramente di rosso quando qualcuno si avvicinava troppo.

Al suo interno risuonavano risate di scherno e ruggiti.

“Non potevi fare una scelta più stomacante. Con uno così ci vorrebbe il pugno di ferro, si vede che è uno che si ribella. Tu non sei in grado” ringhiò una lupa mannara.

“Wendy, ti prego di non sindacare le mie decisioni” disse Peter.

Erè era in piedi al suo fianco, gli arrivava all’altezza della vita e guardava con insolenza le zampe di Wendy.

La lupa mannara raggiunse Erè con uno schiaffo, lasciandogli dei profondi tagli sanguinanti sulla guancia. L’umano volò all’indietro e cadde a terra, ferendosi una spalla a sangue e sporcandosi tutto il corpo di terra, le sue ossa scricchiolarono.

Peter ruggì e si mise tra lui e l’assalitrice.

Wendy rise, scuotendo il muso, facendo tremare i peli color miele.

“Lascialo stare!” ringhiò Peter. Gettò indietro la testa e ululò, serrando i pugni.

“Oh, il principino ha finalmente imparato ad abbaiare” lo derise Wendy. Dimenò la coda dalla peluria color miele.

Peter arcuò la schiena e mostrò i denti, piegando il muso.

“Lascialo stare” ripeté.

“Altrimenti che fai? Chiami la mamma?” lo derise Wendy.

< Io sarò solo una Beta nobile, ma lui non sarà mai re. Non vale quanto suo padre > pensò.

“Non offendere padron Peter!” gridò Erè. Afferrò un ramo e lo abbatté sulla zampa della lupa mannara. Quest’ultima indietreggiò con un guaito.

“Piccola vipera” ringhiò. Andò per graffiarlo al petto, Peter la prese per il polso e le spezzò il braccio. La morse alla spalla, conficcando i denti aguzzi e ci fu uno schizzo di sangue.

La nobile guaì, Peter la lasciò andare e la guardò fuggire in lacrime a quattro zampe.

Erè guardò Peter impallidire e cadere in ginocchio, lo abbracciò e affondò il viso nella sua peluria.

< Diamine, ci sto cascando a questa finta, ma… > pensò.

“Padron Peter, senza di voi mi avrebbero sbranato” gemette.

Peter gli sorrise e gli accarezzò la testa, i peli del suo muso erano sporchi di sangue.

“A sbranarmi sarà mia madre. Sai, quella era la mia promessa sposa. Credo ti abbia aggredito per gelosia. Si dice che ti abbia scelto come schiavo sessuale per predilezione…” spiegò.

Erè socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ho sentito vostro padre rimproverarvi quando venivamo a casa dicendo che era una sfida nei suoi confronti” ammise con voce roca.

Peter gli leccò la guancia e lo guardò arrossire.

“Ti ho scelto perché volevo potermi prendere cura di te. Redimermi aiutando uno schiavo era l’unica cosa che potessi fare. Non mi piace il nostro mondo, le sue gerarchie e le sue idee grottesche sulla fedeltà” rispose.

Erè lo aiutò a sedersi per terra, sul terreno polveroso del cortiletto, e si accomodò sulle sue zampe, strusciando i suoi glutei ossuti, ma dalla pelle morbida e calloso, sui peli gridi di Peter.

Quest’ultimo sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare quando gli sfiorò il membro possente.

“Dite a vostra madre che lo avete fatto per dimostrare la vostra forza. Non sarete re se non vi rispetteranno… Padron Peter” lo consigliò l’umano.

Peter gli sorrise, accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice.

“Ti devo ringraziare, non avevo mai avuto tutto questo fegato prima” ammise.


	5. Cap.5 Prima volta

Cap.5 Prima volta

 

Erè tastò un paio di volte la pila di cuscini, ridacchiò e vi si lasciò, stendendovisi a faccia in giù. Vi rotolò e si rimise ritto, vide Peter entrare e scattò seduto, stringendosi le ginocchia nodose.

“Tutto bene?” domandò il lupo mannaro. Gli si stese accanto e gli porse un piatto colmo di straccetti di carne cotta al sangue.

“Volete condividere con me il vostro cibo?” domandò.

“Sì, ma stai attento. Ci vuole un forte stomaco per digerirli… Anche se avrai sicuramente mangiato di peggio, ora che ci penso” disse il lupo mannaro, grattandosi con l’unghia nera sotto l’occhio.

L’umano ne prese uno con mano tremante.

“Mi segnerete con l’urina?” esalò.

Peter fece una smorfia e divorò una decina di straccetti.

“Quello lo fanno i più bassi in gerarchia. Io dovrei segnarti con un morso… Alla gola… Però potrei abbondare andando a colpire con le zanne anche la tua vita e i tuoi polsi. Però vorrei evitarlo e per ora ho detto che non voglio rovinarti con nuovo cicatrici più di quanto tu non lo sia” spiegò.

< Certo che è seducente per essere un lupo… Però è meglio non fargli notare che mi attrae. Finirei squarciato dalle sue zanne o per ira o in un atto sessuale fin troppo articolato > rifletté Erè.

“Sono in un livello tale della gerarchia che posso anche trattarti bene dicendo che voglio che le mie cose funzionino al meglio” spiegò Peter. Finirono di mangiare, Peter si rialzò e posò il vassoio su un tavolo.

La sua camera era illuminata da fiocchi di neve di magia più piccoli, ma numerosi a gruppetti. Man mano che la luce esterna diminuiva, diventavano di un blu più scuro.

“Purtroppo non ho cibo umano. Non so neanche cosa mangiate precisamente voi umani” gemette Peter. Giocherellò con un orecchio. “Tu sapresti cucinarti qualcosa da solo, in caso?” domandò.

“Non so cucinare, non so lavare… Il mio addestratore diceva che sono bravo solo a correre, ma che…” gemette Erè, alzandosi in piedi.

“Sì?” chiese Peter. Lo guardò e lo vide chinare il capo e guardarsi i piedi nudi.

“Non sono parole da dire davanti al padrone” gemette Erè.

“Non devi imbarazzarti con me, non giudico” disse Peter. Lo sguardo gli sfuggì sulle nudità del giovane e volse lo sguardo, deglutendo.

< In fondo la colpa al massimo è mia. Non sono ancora riuscito a insegnargli a vestirsi > pensò. Riempì un calice d’acqua e bevve.

“… avevo un _culo_ niente male” rispose Erè.

Peter sputò l’acqua e tossì rumorosamente, ansimando.

Erè lo guardò in viso.

“A voi devo fare ribrezzo. Vero?” domandò.

“No, per niente. Come umano sei davvero seducente, soprattutto così pulito, lavato e…”. Iniziò a rispondere Peter. Con la zampa tremante posò il calice sul tavolo e si allontanò di un paio di passi, fino ad arrivare al centro della camera.

Erè lo raggiunse e si alzò sulle punte, appendendosi al suo braccio.

“Sì?” chiese Peter, abbassando la testa e curvando le spalle, in modo da guardarlo in viso.

< Mi dimentico sempre di dirli di abbassare la testa, ma da quando noto che lo guardano, riesco finalmente a intimarlo ai miei sottoposti > rifletté.

Erè gli posò un bacio sulla punta del muso.

Peter si sbilanciò e cadde pesantemente a sedere.

“N-non fraintendermi, non ti voglio chiedere niente…” esalò, sentendo il viso diventare bollente.

“Dovresti chiedermi” ribatté Erè con voce matura.

“I-io… Non voglio violentarti… Sei anche minorenne” gemette Peter, ancora seduto in terra.

“Non lo stai facendo. Sono io che voglio farlo” disse Erè, strusciando contro il suo membro. Spinse delicatamente Peter che si sdraiò e chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’altro cavalcava il suo membro. Avvertì una scossa di piacere pervaderlo e gli afferrò i fianchi, Erè si aggrappò a lui con le unghie, ma non riuscì a superare la soglia della pelliccia.

“Po-potevamo non avere… una relazione sessuale” gemette Peter. I gemiti di piacere e dolore insieme di Eré gli accarezzarono le orecchie. Iniziò a muoversi con delle spinte studiate dentro di lui, catalogando i versi diversi che sfuggivano dalle labbra dello schiavo.

“T-tu… sei un lupo gentile…” esalò Erè, strofinandogli il viso sul petto muscoloso, affondando nella pelliccia.

< Io non sono bravo in niente. Sono impacciato, rompo tutto, ma questo… questo so di poterlo fare… > pensò.

< La prossima volta devo come minimo prepararlo… Diamine, che piacevole… No, non fare l’animale… Fa un odore >. I pensieri di Peter si accavallarono, mentre prendeva l’altro con più foga, facendolo urlare di piacere. < Controllati! Così… stretto… piccolo… Ho paura di romperlo, ma è così bello. Ha un odore divino… >.


	6. Cap.6 Fiore notturno

Cap.6 Fiore notturno

 

La finestra fu completamente spalancata da un colpo di vento che fece sbattere i vetri contro le pareti, facendo ondeggiare gli arazzi che pendevano dal soffitto.

Peter spalancò gli occhi e inspirò l’aria fredda della mattina, facendo fremere le narici del suo naso nero. La sua coda avvolgeva la gamba del giovane che teneva stretto tra le braccia. Lo sentiva respirare lentamente, il suo corpo bollente coperto dai suoi caldi peli e il battito cardiaco regolare.

< Vorrei svegliarmi con lui stretto a me tutti i giorni della mia vita. Come fa qualcuno conosciuto da così poco ad essere così prezioso per me? > si chiese. Gli sfiorò i capelli castani. < Dire che di solito il suo odore è un misto di disperazione e dolore che trasuda da ogni poro. Sa avere comportamenti di sfida e sembra così rabbioso, ma… Nel suo odore annuso paura. Nonostante la sua voce sia quella di una creatura coraggiosa, spesso il terrore lo fa balbettare rovinosamente > rifletté.

_"Vieni qui…" disse Peter alzandosi in piedi e afferrando Erè delicatamente per un braccio, lo trasse a sé e lo condusse nella sua camera da letto. Sentiva il suo battito cardiaco così accelerato da sembrare roboante. Si sedette sul letto e lentamente se lo stese di sopra, lo guardo tremare di paura e gli leccò la fronte. Si stese e se lo mise sul petto._

_“La… nostra casa…” esalò l’umano con voce incerta. Il suo respiro troppo rapido, il suo corpo teso._

_Peter lo cullò con delicatezza._

_“Cosa volete che faccia, padron Peter?” domandò Erè con voce spezzata._

_Peter gli accarezzò la testa e gli strofinò la punta umida del naso sul collo._

_“Niente._

_Lasciati andare e riposati, dormi” gli disse con voce rassicurante._

_Erè si appisolò, aggrappandosi alla sua pelliccia spasmodicamente._

 

< Unirmi a lui è stato stupendo. Non solo divertente ed eccitante, ma anche coinvolgente. Non l’avevo mai fatto con nessuno così, soprattutto non con Wendy. Mi dà energia e coraggio, ma non voglio farlo sentire forzato.

Lo facciamo solo quando anche lui si sente di farlo. Alle volte finge solo per non mettermi nei guai. Sembra tenerci al fatto che io diventi Alpha più di quanto ci tenga io. Non credo per proteggere se stesso. Che si sia affezionato a me?

Di sicuro finalmente capisco perché altri della mia specie tengano così tanto ai loro schiavi. Solo che per me lui non è un semplice piccolo animaletto domestico > rifletté.

Lo guardò svegliarsi con uno sbadiglio, le labbra rosse e sporte umide e lucide di saliva.

< Di giorno è bello, ma di notte, quando diventiamo un unico, è speciale. È come un fiore che sboccia solo di notte > pensò.


	7. Cap.7 Sarò tuo marito

Cap.7 Sarò tuo marito

 

Erè era sdraiato sulla schiena, disteso con le cosce aperte e le braccia spalancate, l’aria confusa.

“Davvero vuoi essere mio marito? Finirai in parecchi guai” esalò. Rabbrividì sentendo le zampe dell’altro accarezzargli il collo immacolato.

< Ormai non credo più sia una finta. Non è mai stato aggressivo o crudele con me, se mi ringhia vicino si scusa. Alle volte penso di essere finito in un universo parallelo, poi rischio di essere sbranato dagli altri lupi mannari, e capisco che è il migliore di tutti.

Farei di tutto per farlo diventare re, lui può davvero cambiare le cose. Lui è speciale, un Alpha a cui davvero posso dare il mio cuore.

Se non fossi già suo schiavo, mi proporrei per diventarlo > rifletté.

“I guai li sbrano a colazione”. Scherzò Peter, leccandogli delicatamente le labbra, inumidendole di saliva.

Erè rise.

“Questa volta i tuoi genitori tenteranno davvero di sbranarti. Ne valgo la pena?” domandò.

Peter gorgogliò di piacere a sentire la risata cristallina dell’altro.

“Ne vali la pena. Sarò tuo marito e se lo faranno stare bene” ribatté secco.

< I giorni con lui sono volati. Quando è trascorso il tempo? Ormai sono tre anni che sta qui da noi… Mi sembra ieri il giorno in cui l’ho condotto spaventato con me…

Certo, non ha messo su massa muscolare. Mangia, ma ormai la crescita si era arrestata. Si farà uomo, ma sempre così forte e delicato insieme. Potrei spezzarlo tra le mie braccia, ma voglio proteggerlo, stringerlo come un tesoro prezioso a me.

Quando la notte mi cavalca, mi sento selvaggio e vivo più che durante una caccia. Entro dentro di lui con serenità, lo conosco meglio di me stesso. Ormai so catalogare tutti i suoi tipi di gemiti > rifletté.

 

*****

 

“Pensavo avesse finalmente preso la strada giusta quando ha sbranato tutti quei dissidenti. Finalmente era coraggioso, duro, un vero Alpha” gemette il re. L’occhio della corona si era chiuso, quando un fiocco di neve blu scuro l’aveva sfiorato.

Thalia era intenta a leccare il pelo del coniuge sul petto, inumidendoglielo di saliva. Togliendo sangue e nodi.

“Mi sembra che il problema ora sia il contrario. Quando si mette in testa qualcosa nessuno riesce a togliergliela dalla testa” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi languidamente e la sua coda si avvolse intorno a quella del compagno.

Wallace l’avvolse in un caldo abbraccio, nascondendole il muso nell’incavo del collo e sbuffò sonoramente dalle narici.

“Ha deciso di sposare quell’umano. Io ovviamente nasconderò questa unione, ma nella sua testa ha senso. Non ci darà degli eredi” ringhiò l’Alpha, abbassando le orecchie.

“Non temere per gli eredi. Magari incontrerà anche una femmina, di solito i lupi hanno un branco. Ti ricordo che anche tuo padre si oppose quanto tu decidesti di sposare solo me” gli ricordò Thalia. Ridacchiò, solleticata dai leggeri morsi che Wallace le diede.

"Spero solo che tu sia pronta ad accettare un umano come genero" brontolò il sovrano.

< So che questa storia agli occhi di tutti è ridicola. Non potrà mai essere veramente suo marito, nemmeno se quando lo morderà per marchiarlo farà il ‘morso’ del matrimonio. Non c’è un singolo luogo conquistato dai lupi mannari in cui questo possa avere senso, ma…

Sapevo ormai da un annetto che mio figlio avesse un rapporto intimo con quello che forse non ha mai considerato un semplice schiavo personale. Ormai è ‘libero’ di nome da un po’, anche se non legalmente.

Stranamente non inorridisco al pensiero. Non perché ho mai considerato gli schiavi o gli umani qualcosa d’importante, i miei li ho sempre trattati come vanno trattati. Anche solo l’idea di accoppiarmi con loro mi dà il voltastomaco, ma…

Al mio Wallace non piacerà, ma non avrei alcun problema se il compagno di mio figlio fosse umano. A me basta lo possa rendere fiero e felice > rifletté la regina.

 


End file.
